


Oh My God

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Adrien starts to fall in love with Chat(AKA HIMSELF), Plagg learns just how much of a narcissist his holder is
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Oh My God

Adrien: I love Chat Noir. I want to kiss him and fuck him.

Plagg: Oh my God you are such a narcissist.

Plagg then cataclysms Adrien and kills him.

The End.


End file.
